Temp nations
Kris -''' Urbanized Celt nation who are renown for their weaponsmiths and mercenary/knight class. Forest and plains. Druidic religion. ''' 'Enor-' Militaristic nation of Humans and Dwarves, with a monarchy of Siblings (King and Queen) who rival each other. Magic is outlawed despite the queen being of arcane background. They are known for their Legion, as well as their legendary Swordmages known as the Bloodsworn. ' ' Forina - 'A coastal port nation inhabited by mostly Halflings with some Humans, Dwarves and Gnomes. Have no army. Mostly farmers. Its capital is a thriving merchant city, possibly the busiest in Ebondawn. Whatever military they would have would be naval privateers. 'Garweth -''' Island nation of Dwarves, Gnomes, and Humans. Naval prowess, excelling in combining magic with naval technology. Democratic oligarchy, one representative from each race. 'Cevalla - '''A race of elves known as the wind-weep who call the snowy regions home. An arcane nation who is slow to welcome non-arcane outsiders. Isolated by tough terrain, and deadly predators. Magic has its own rules within Cavalla. 'Glensphaer - 'Once a technologically advanced society of gnomes, until a neighboring nation (parenia-who was under threat of conquest) gave their warforged armies cognitive thought. With this the warforged rebelled against their masters and took the civilization as their own. It is now a nation of refuges and warforged. "Republic of Misfits" 'Prissk -''' A Stratocracy of humanoid races who train from birth to be defenders of their lands against the beasts of the Ebon-fell. They are proud of their military heritage and shun outsiders of a non-martial background. 'Lixeterra - '''A race of humans high upon the tallest mountains. They worship light itself and the twin suns. Highly learned and philosophical. Theocratic monarch. Economy based on the mining of a gold-metal which they craft into weapons and other wares. 'Gantreden -''' A dwarven nation among the mountains. Great stone cities along with subterranean marvels of dwarven stonework. Technologically savvy, but not to the point of warforged.clockwork. 'Bruxhelm -' A democracy of dwarves, with some halfling and gnome population. The nation is most well known for it's law prohibiting any structure be built above ground. It is a steriotypical dwarven nation. It inhabits the same land that Gantreden does; Bruxhelm is below, and Gantreden above. 'Farajyn -' A divine-monarchy (emperor "Chosen by the gods") which resides in the deserts. Home to assassins, swordsmen, merchants and wandering djinns. Ancient society of sorcerers who worshiped Szul once lived her but are long gone underground. Adventurers suffer a 10% tax on all goods. 'Orne'Avari Taure - '''A race of Elves/Eladrin who inhabit the forests near the Ebonfell. They believe that they are the purest form of Elves, united in the fey and forest. They live off of sustenance through water and need for no other source of food. They are highly attuned to nature and arcana. Worship the forest as a deity. Ruled by a council of thirteen elders. 'Sinda'Avari Erume 'Elves- Once a form of Blessed but became tainted by the Ebon-Blood and were cast out from the society. They form a solid nation under the rule of a Litch-King, who seeks only vengeance against the Blessed and others who would see them as lesser peoples. Taure’Cernum/ Parenia/ 'Forest of the Father -''' Massive fey forest which is dangerous to outsiders. The trees can come alive and strike with thorned vines. The forest slowly moves outward, despite the efforts of the surrounding nations. 'Menolin -' A series of merfolk clans who live among the sea, occasionally uniting to fend back the beasts of the ebonfell. A few tribes are tainted by the ebonblood 'Carroughden -' A nation inhabited by several large tribes of Orcs and gobline, united under a single “white goblin” cheiftan. Crags and desserts. 'Farloft - '''A nation of wood elves who live in a dangerous stretch of forest, inhabited by the most powerful predators. 'Jarvelle -''' A nation of humans with a strong anti-arcane sentiment where government and religion go hand in hand. Mages and any who show the capability for magic here are hunted down at a young age, and taken for "Rehabilitation." Rehabilitation consists of grueling physical exercises, ending in a series of tests that none have survived. 'Lim -' It is a human and halfling society focused on technology and trade, much like Forina. They are a peaceful nation and are ruled by a Halfling king. They are far from the Ebonfell and can therefore be at peace with their surroundings. They are a mostly rural society, with the capitol and only a few other cities, perhaps one per province. 'Zeazmarr -' A group of sea cliff living Dwarves. Found in the southern part of 32/40. They are more similar to hill dwarves than mountain dwarves in that they are open to other races and much less reclusive. Light in complexion, frequently sun burned, they have red, orange, or blond hair. They are more naturally buoyant and plumper than their leaner, more muscular cousins. These Dwarves also have a shorter lifespan than normal mountain dwarves. ''' 'Break' - A goblinoid nation set in between Kris and Enor. It is a constant threat for the two, and hundreds of soldiers are expended each season defending against the horde. ' 'Red Wind -A nation made up of elves and humans, who were once at war with each other over land. Though the war is over, resentment remains. Fishers, foresters. more rural settlements. Uttrejyk '''A human Nation leady by a tyrannical sorcerer king. It's people are plagued by horrors such as Lycanthropes, Vampires and the Undead. '''Sinrala- '''A costal nation of Lizardfolk, Dragonborn and Kobolds who are under the rule of a Bronze dragon by the name of Sinrala. '''Fleq- '''tribal goblins humans and goliaths '''Dahla- '''Forested island inhabited by Minutar and Kenku '''Korrek Thri’Kreen, Kenku and others at war with Dahla Ungluk-Tah - A Goblinoid nation which is under the Ebonfell, bordering Prissk. They "Tame" Ebon-blooded beasts for use in war. They worship the Ebonfell itself, and feel that to please him, they must plunge the world into it's darkness. 'Aka'Zen -' Tribe of anarchic humans who worship a god of torture. Live in a land of lava flows and volcanoes at the center of the Ebonfell